Tangleweb
Tangleweb appeared in 2017 TV series called Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Tangleweb is a Spider, Refrigerator-themed monster which appears in Power Rangers Ninja Steel. He is the main villain of the episode "Drive to Survive" and is later destroyed by the Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord. Tangleweb was first seen about to "throw up" onto Cosmo Royale, but he spits out a Kudabot tangled up in web, after being sent to earth, he goes to the high school to look for the Rangers, but to no avail, so he transform into a spider and goes inside the school, he gets encountered by Monty and Victor Vincent, with Victor presiding to crush him on his foot, but even small Tangleweb was able to push back Victor's foot with ease, he grow in normal size, and Victor proceeds to "fight" the monster by doing a laughable montage of Karate moves, but Tangleweb simply used his Webbing Breath to tie up both Victor and Monty, causing them to move aside to find the Rangers, in the park he find the Red, Blue, Pink and White Rangers, with a Buzzcam watching on, the four Rangers morph and were about to take on Tangleweb, but the spider monster then used his Vortex Mode to suck up the Rangers, he successfully manage to suck up the Blue, Pink and White Rangers into his mouth, he comes down and the Red Ranger was left to take on this monster alone, he had the upper hand at first and manage to land clean hits on the monster, but Tangleweb transform into his Vortex Mode again and is far stronger for the Red Ranger to hold on, meanwhile the Yellow Ranger (who was out changeling his cloths after the Riding accident) comes in to witness the Red Ranger getting sucked into Tangleweb's mouth, before the Yellow Ranger can help out Tangleweb escapes to take a little "Cat Nap", he latter returns and encounters the Yellow Ranger, the Yellow Ranger went head first before Tanglewep transform into his Vortex Mode, he successfully manage to suck him up too, but the Yellow Ranger manages to overcome his fear of diving by using his new Mega Morph Cycle to drive out of Tangleweb's stomach backpack, and also manages to cause the monster to burp out the Red, Blue,Pink and White Rangers as well, this cause Tangleweb to get angry, but the Pink Ranger used the Ninja Water Attack to cause a fog to appear around the spider monster, the Red Ranger tried to use the Arrow Blast, but that missed and causes Tangleweb to realized the Rangers' position, but it was actually a trick for the Yellow Ranger to do a sneak attack on the monster's back, when he turns around, he gets hit in the back again by the Blue and White Rangers' Blade Slash, with Tangleweb weakened, the Rangers transform their weapons for Hyper Mode and combined the Pink and White Rangers' Hyper Arrow Blast, the Yellow and Blue Rangers' Hyper Blade Slash and the Red Ranger's Hyper Claw Shred to form the Final Attack and destroy Tangleweb, he was later Gigantify and the Rangers summon the Ninja Steel Zords to take on Tangleweb, they had the upper hand at first, but things were heating up when Tangleweb used his Supporting Legs to push back Robo Red Zord and used his Webbing Breath on all of the Rangers' Zords, however, Mick gave the Red Ranger a new Zord, the Green Rumble Tusk Zord, with the new Zord, the Red Ranger was able to break free and ride on the Ruble Tusk Zord, Tangleweb attempted to use his Webbing Breath on the Zord, but the Ruble Tusk Zord easily sucked it up into it's trunk using Suction Mode (much to Tangleweb's shock) and blows it back at the monster, and allowing the Red Ranger to also free the other Rangers and their zord, but Tangleweb wasn't finish yet, so the Red Ranger transformed the Rumble Tusk Zord into it's Ninja Zord Mode, the Rumble Tusk Ninja Zord Mode, the Zord had the upper hand thanks to it's Ninja Cannon Blast, and then it combined with the Ninja Steel Megazord to form a new Megazord combination, the Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord, this Megazord makes a beat down on this Spider Monster and with the Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord Double Axe Final Attack, Tangle Web is destroyed for good. Tangleweb was always a look out for meals and will do anything in his power to destroy the Rangers. Powers and Abilities * Webbing Breath: Tangleweb can spit huge web strings from his mouth that can entrapped multiple victims. * Vortex Mode: Tangleweb can turn itself into a purple vortex that consume everything in it's path. Almost everything inside him would be covered with spider webs. * Spider Mode: Tangleweb can shrink himself down to the size of an ordinary spider. In this mode, Tangleweb still retains his normal sized strength, holding up Victor who tried to step on him in this form. Arsenals * Spider Claws: '''Tangleweb posses large clawed hands for combat. * '''Support Legs: Tangleweb possessed four legs on it's back that enable him to attack his foes from behind him. These legs were armed with knives that oddly somewhat resemble ice skates. They can also stretch. These legs were later destroyed by Rumble Tusk when Tangleweb grew giant. See Also * Yokai Tsuchigumo Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Spiders Category:Arachnids Category:Aliens Category:Warriors Category:Characters Portrayed by Jamie Linehan Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2017 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Cyborgs